Another Me
by MoonExpressions
Summary: [AU] Ryoma enjoys money but he prices his freedom higher. Luckily he's figured to have both; you just have to have another me.
1. My Life

A/N: Merry Christmas! I'm sorry to have fallen off the face of Earth recently but life has gotten busy. I bring you guys 2 new stories to celebrate the holiday and I promise a few other stories will also get updated within the next few days so watch for those as well. Thank you for following me this year and hopefully the next one too.

With Love,

MoonXpressions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or the lovable characters

* * *

**Another Me **

**Rated**: M

**Summary: **[AU] Ryoma enjoys money but he prices his freedom higher. Luckily he's figured to have both; you just have to have another me.

* * *

**Chapter I: My Life**

_**Tokyo**_

Ryoma yawned slightly as he stretched lazily and rolled onto his side. His eyes searched the floor that was covered with paper and clothes to find his boxers. It took a few seconds before he was able to find it tangled in his black Armani jeans by the foot of the bed. Sliding the silky sheets and fluffy comforter off of his naked body, Ryoma slid his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for his boxers.

He had places to be now that this appointment was done and over with. Though he'd love to nap beside the slim male beside him, he needed to complete a few more appointments. Zipping up his pants over his boxers, Ryoma fished up his Marc Jacobs pullover shirt and pulled it on quickly.

"Leaving Takeuchi?" the man asked from the bed with a roll to face him.

"Aa," Ryoma answered grabbing his jacket and Armani shades with one hand while pushing the other hand through his mussed dark green hair. "See you around."

Ryoma walked to the door and exited swiftly without another thought to that fact that he had just fucked the magazine editor who was going to write an article about him.

XxX

**Takeuchi Gakuen**

The school was a worldwide famous school where all you had to be was extremely rich, talented or "connected" to attend. It was a specialized school that catered to its student's schedule, not the other way around as was usual. This school sat in the heart of Tokyo on top of nine business buildings. Each of those nine buildings connected through multiple sky bridges above the streets of Tokyo. It was so famous that it had two sister schools located in LA and England should the students have transfers for long periods of time due to work, personal preference or relocation.

So successful for its turnout of geniuses, actors, politicians, and musicians; it was almost guaranteed that the student would be successful in life after school if they survived to graduation.

Influence was everything and in this school of wonders, there was a quiet, nerdy, unpopular student who wore glasses and for the most part; stayed under the radar.

This student was Echizen Ryoma.

He was practically invisible unless someone was in need of homework to copy off of. Which, in Ryoma's opinion, was the best thing about being in a school full of stuck-up kids who had more money than common sense, upstarts who bragged about what talent they had just to feel THAT much better about themselves and the poor smart kids who was trying to climb into a higher class in the scale of life.

It didn't matter to Ryoma that no one knew that the same geek who sat in class with some of the best singers and prettiest models or actresses was THE Takeuchi Ryoma.

His motto on freedom was to have a separate figure for work and a less troublesome figure in everyday life.

'The more popular you are, the more trouble you have with freedom but if you stay only borderline in both worlds, everything works out for the better.'

XxX

**Rooftop**

If Ryoma was honest, he wouldn't care about two thirds of the students that attended his brother's school. Still, it was a deal on his part to attend school religiously to spot the potentials for his brother and so he had to continue the mundane life a genius geek who was accepted into Takeuchi Gakuen when he much rather be lazing at home playing a leisure game of tennis or sleeping in late.

Ryoma squeezed pass the boxes stacked alongside the building and slid down the side of the building with a sigh until he sat on the cool ground staring off into the distance though the chatter and bustle of Tokyo could be heard stories below. It was a quiet spot that faced away from the school unlike the other side of the courtyard rooftop where kids would regularly come out to smoke and fool around. He pushed his long hair extensions off of his forehead and slipped his glasses off as he got comfortable. It was hard staying in disguise but it was much better to do this then go about in his actual form. Ryoma stretched widely and accompanied that with a yawn. He didn't have another class for another thirty minutes and wanted time to himself and nap really since he didn't get much of that last night. Reaching up towards the sky with one hand Ryoma thought of how close it seemed to be yet how far it was. Closing his eyes, he pushed his thoughts to nothingness and just tuned his thoughts to the sight breeze and bustling of Tokyo's traffic.

He was just about to slip off into a nap when the rowdiness of a group of kids coming up onto the roof jarred him from the haziness of his nap through the wall that he was leaning on.

He frowned as he pulled his hair back over his forehead and eyes. He couldn't risk getting caught by stupidity so he wondered if he could just stay put until the kids wandered off to escape detection. Alarm ran through him when he heard some girls giggling and squeezing through the boxes.

'Damn' Ryoma thought as he looked in the direction of his only exit being blocked by probably the type of girls he hated the most. The ones who thought the world owed them and marveled in happiness at attention. He hoped they wouldn't come farther and disturb him.

"…Shhh be quiet…" A girl giggled just a few feet where Ryoma was stretched out on the pavement behind more boxes.

"I can't believe that fatty is going to do it." Another snickered.

"Well you were the one to tell her he'd _love_ her for inner beauty." One piped up with malicious excitement apparent in the tone of her voice.

"There they are!" The first girl said almost breathless in excitement about the event that was to past soon.

Ryoma sighed softly. If there was one thing he would never understand, it was the evilness in a human to see others fall lower then themselves. It was unfortunate for the victim to come.

"So what was it that you needed to tell me Toyama?" A boy's voice rose over the silence of the courtyard on the other side of the building.

"Kawahara-kun, I like you," The girl said suddenly leading Ryoma to believe that she had been embarrassed and was nervous.

A silence filled the air between the couple but the girls were giggling nonstop behind their hands. It seemed they were delighted at the scene.

"I'm sorry Toyama," The boy finally said. "I just don't think we suit one another. I like someone else though you come from a decent family."

"I thought maybe I could change and be more-"

"I don't want a girlfriend who looks the same size as me." The boy added quickly trying to disperse of the girl's feelings and interest in him.

That sentence was the undoing of the girls hiding. Their cruel laughter rose above the silence and they clambered out of hiding to go into the courtyard to confront the couple.

That also brought Ryoma onto his feet in anger as well. He moved around some boxes so he could see the faces of these bitches, the offensive boy and the unfortunate girl. Ryoma clenched his jaw when he realized the couple was in most of his classes and the posse were well known in the school to be adequate actresses and the rich.

"Bravo Alisa-chan!" The leader said with a cruel smirk on her face. "You actually gathered what little courage you had and confessed to Kawahara-kun."

"You-" Alisa started. Her face had paled at having been overheard and laughed at. It was bad enough the boy had rejected and insulted her but now her own sex had come to rip her to shreds.

"I suppose you didn't know Kyohei was already mine…." The girl continued with a smile. "He and I match perfectly… even our _size_ is ideal."

Ryoma eyes hardened at the cruelness and considered jumping in-between even if it meant exposing himself but he stopped when he saw the queen of the posse drag the boy's lips onto her own in triumph while poor Alisa adverted her face in shame and stood solidly trying not to break in front of all those hyenas.

They turned to leave and Ryoma pushed himself behind the boxes to not be detected as they neared. He wondered what he should say to the girl at this moment… he wondered if he should pretend he didn't see and continue on his way as well.

Ryoma sighed and made his decision that moment. He squeezed through the boxes and marched up to the girl. He would help her because he was disgusted with the scene he saw. There were some people that needed a hand during these times and he would be a bastard if he didn't try to do something about this.

Walking towards her swiftly, he purposely crossed her view to "announce" himself and turned to look at her in the face. He was surprised she wasn't in tears and was actually biting her lip in anger… though her eyes did look a bit watery.

"Are you willing to stand and be yourself?" Ryoma asked softly looking at her expectantly of an answer.

"I hate myself," Alisa whispered turning her gaze to the floor. "You heard what he said Echizen-"

"Then be another me," Ryoma said cutting her off of the pity speech and handed a card with his phone number to her. "Contact me after school."

XxX

**Elsewhere**

The man sniffed in an attempt to contain his sneeze and it seemed to work because the urge to sneeze subsided after doing so. Satisfied that that had been taken cared of, the man scratched at his scalp past his long, nappy hair. It was beginning to itch him insistently. He pulled his ragged long coat closer onto his body and pat the dirt encrusted on his sweats off. He ignored the pointed stares from the people passing by and searched for the keycard he needed. He scratched his beard slightly as he finally found the credit card sized keycard and inserted into the machine.

It beeped and opened into an elegant foyer which he crossed effortlessly and inserted the keycard into another machine. It beeped again and the wall pulled back to reveal a small lounge where a single secretary sat typing away behind a sleek desk in the corner. He walked past her and pressed a button for the elevator. It slid open and he entered placing his keycard into a slot above the many buttons inside the elevator. The doors slid shut quietly and the man pulled the wig off with a sigh to reveal dark green hair underneath. The doors slid open and Takeuchi Ryoga entered his office. He turned and approached his desk. Pressing a discreet button underneath the ledge of his desk twice, a wall to his left slid open and he entered one of his many bedrooms. Tossing the wig onto the bed, Ryoga approached the mirror and proceeded to rip the facial hair off his face with one hand while the other pushed off his dirty pants.

He headed to his bathroom and entered the shower. He needed a quick rinse after that mission. It took ten minutes to climb out of his shower, fix his hair and pull on a tailored, name brand suit.

Satisfied with his look, Ryoga selected a watch from his collection and put it on while browsing for his favorite Louis Vuitton suit shoes. Slipping on all the finishing touches, a smirk crossed his lips as he wondered what the world would think seeing the top model of Takeuchi Entertainment dressed as a homeless man wandering the streets of Tokyo without the world following his every move.

Then again, not everyone knew that the top model of Takeuchi Entertainment agency was also the true owner of the company and not President Yoshimoto who was the driving force of the company to deal with publicity and so forth.

Ryoga hated dealing with that stuff almost as much as Ryoma if he was to be honest. That was one of the reasons why they had agreed to work from the shadows as much as possible.

After their parents' death, Ryoga had been faced with the reality that he was the only one left to provide for his young brother. Since he himself was still in high school with no prospect of succeeding salary wise to support his brother and himself in the house their parents left them, He invested the house and the insurance from his parents' death into an entertainment company. If he didn't know anything, he knew that his face would sell and that he was good at doing that. He risked a lot to promote himself and through many mistakes and gambles, he came out on top.

He now owned the biggest entertainment company in Japan, owned one of the most successful private schools in the world, and he was starting to dabble in a fashion line now.

"Ryoga-sama?"

Ryoga turned to the intercom and pressed the button to answer, it could only mean one of four people was here to see him.

"Send him in," Ryoga answered and took a seat behind his desk.

Did he mention all four who would see him here were men?

"Are you or are you not engaged as the front page suggested this morning?"

"It's good to see you too Atobe," Ryoga said with a smile to the man marching in as if he was a male model on the runway.

"I'm serious about the question," Atobe said with a frown marring his perfect face.

"What do you think?" Ryoga asked leaning his chin onto the palm of his hand as he enjoyed the way Atobe squirmed under his own imagination.

"I'm fucking close to pulling my stocks out of your company handsome," Atobe threatened.

Ryoga merely leaned back in his chair and studied the good looking male silently. He was used to this threat over and over again over the last few years but even Atobe knew that the company was strong enough to stand on its own even if the Atobe's pulled their support now. Besides, Ryoga liked watching Atobe play jealous male and squirm sometimes.

"Well?" Atobe demanded.

"Fake as usual," Ryoga said nonchalantly with a smirk.

It took a minute for the angry male to compose himself before he finally turned to the window and spoke again.

"Where's the brat?"

"Not here," Ryoga said stating the obvious. It seemed he couldn't compose himself at all this time without putting his mind elsewhere.

Oh well, life was more interesting with bumps anyways.

XxX

**After School**

"So why did you tell me to meet you here?" Alisa asked eyeing Ryoma suspiciously. She had enough humiliation for the day and if this was another set-up she was ready to blow up.

"You came even though you're scared," Ryoma said with a smile as he pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "That means you seriously want to escape from your hellhole."

"And what can you do for me Echizen?" She asked with a clenched fist. "All you ever do is what I do in class. Blend in like we are nothing but the walls in this classroom. All you ever do in class is sleep and pretend you're listening, stare out the window or not show." Alisa accused.

"So you observe more than the surface eh?" Ryoma said with a smile. "That's something I can at least build off of."

He approached her and pushed her bangs back suddenly. He frowned at the pimple gracing her forehead and the length of her hair. It was past her waist and she didn't even do anything special with it like most girls would do. It was just long and straight. He pulled off her glasses and stared at her dark eyes. It showed confusion and anger at the moment but they were nice and even. It was an asset that she wasted behind old-fashioned glasses.

He stepped back and studied her body he could see why the boy had said what he said. She wore the uniform in the original way with the bow on a perfectly buttoned shirt and blazer. Her skirt was the only thing altered to fit in with the rest of the girls. It was shortened but none the less, he saw no rebellion in her dress style. She was a bit on the chubby side but that could be altered in a timely matter.

"What are you-"

"I suppose I can work with this," Ryoma said with a nod.

"What are you talking about?" Alisa demanded.

"I shall make another you," Ryoma said with a confident smile at Alisa. "Are you prepared Toyama Alisa?"

"I'm not understanding…" Alisa uttered staring at the boy in front of her. He was acting like he could make her into something special when she and everyone else knew he was nothing but a scholarship student here. To make it worse, he had no aura like her, didn't have any friends which was worse off than her, had longer hair that covered his face like she did and wore thick glasses like she did.

Ryoma merely smiled and pushed his hair back with one sweep of his hand. His aura seemed to increase at an alarming rate and he took his glasses off. A smirk lit his lips as he saw recognition dawn onto her face.

"Shall we?"

* * *

A/N: And so our story begins!


	2. Training

A/N: It is time I've exited the slump I've been having and get back into business. I owe you guys all this update for being so patient.

Thank you for the comforting and entertaining PM's, the reviews to remind me there still are readers, and the casual push for a new chapter.

No promises for the releases to come but I will do my upmost to get back into a routine that will include regular updates. Until I can get back into routine of my mass updates, I'll be releasing at least 3 chapters every Friday. Those chapters I'll give everyone the option of choosing by reviews received on the stories since people have mentioned that not everyone can vote on poll unless they have an account. Deadline of review count will be Mondays. If anything ties, I may or may not make an exception and release an extra chapter on Fridays.

* * *

**Another Me**

** Rated**: M

**Summary: **[AU] Ryoma enjoys money but he prices his freedom higher. Luckily he's figured to have both; you just have to have another me.

* * *

**Chapter II:Training**

**Recap**

"I shall make another you," Ryoma said with a confident smile at Alisa. "Are you prepared Toyama Alisa?"

"I'm not understanding…" Alisa uttered staring at the boy in front of her. He was acting like he could make her into something special when she and everyone else knew he was nothing but a scholarship student here. To make it worse, he had no aura like her, didn't have any friends which was worse off than her, had longer hair that covered his face like she did and wore thick glasses like she did.

Ryoma merely smiled and pushed his hair back with one sweep of his hand. His aura seemed to increase at an alarming rate and he took his glasses off. A smirk lit his lips as he saw recognition dawn onto her face.

"Shall we?"

XxX

_**Tokyo**_

Ryoma sighed as he took another look at her after they entered the private training room that no one but Ryoga and he had access to in the school. She really was plain and fitted to be a wallflower. They needed to layer her face and frame that face…. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his scissors he usually kept here.

"Wait a second," Alisa said seeing him usher her near him with the scissors in hand. "Do you even know how to cut hair?"

"I do my own," Ryoma said with a slight smirk. "I think I can do it well."

Alisa didn't look convinced but from the slouch her shoulders formed, Ryoma could assume she had given in.

Lifting her chin, Ryoma looked at how her hair parted and what would match her best. He caught her glance a couple of times but each time his eyes shifted on her face, she looked away hoping not to get caught.

"Look at me," Ryoma commanded. "As I'm cutting your hair, your job is to get comfortable enough to talk to me and be able to look at me without losing eyes contact.

"Why?" Alisa asked with a frown.

"Confidence is in how you exude yourself as well." Ryoma said taking the first snip after he found his comb in the drawer as well. "Speak without stuttering, smile often, and never lose eye contact."

Alisa seemed like she was about to argue so he smiled and made eye contact with her making her flush suddenly and look down at her hands.

"You did want to change didn't you?" Ryoma asked continuing to cut.

"Yes," Alisa agreed.

"Do it then," Ryoma encouraged. "If you don't have anything to talk about, talk about yourself, your day, something neutral. School your emotions and face."

Ryoma let her at it and responded accordingly to her. He joked with her over small things she worried about, laughed when it was funny, smiled when she recounted her feelings, debated government issues and gave her advice on her hair.

It felt like a normal visit to a salon and a relaxing conversation. Ryoma knew she probably didn't realize how beautiful she was just being herself at the moment. Her eyes shined with life, her smile was dangerously contagious and her voice was beautifully soothing and soft.

"Done," Ryoma announced and moved out of the way to show her the result on the wide dance mirror covering the whole wall.

Alisa looked at her reflection and felt as if nothing had really changed about her. She had side bangs now that framed her roundish face and her hair length was just shorter than it had been.

"I don't have magic, change is gradual." Ryoma said in a teasing voice.

"Is that what you think I'm thinking?" Alisa asked with a slight smile.

"That is what your expression told me." Ryoma said with a smirk. "Your hair is very healthy so it doesn't need too much but your acne needs medicine. Come with me."

Alisa had no choice but to follow as Ryoma made a quick call to have someone come clean the mess they were leaving as they walked. He stopped in front of the VIP elevator and used a special key card to unlock the door. Letting Alisa in before himself, he pressed a blue button and stepped back to stare at her.

"Stop," Alisa said fighting a blush at being stared at.

"Get used to it," Ryoma reminded her. "If anything smile back, make at least a good three second eye contact and then you can look away if you want."

"To be honest, my family sent me here just to get connections for our company," Alisa said with a sigh. "I was only meant to graduate in business, find a husband here and inherit my father's shopping center."

"Is that what you really want to do when you have so much more potential?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow.

DING

The doors slid open and Ryoma grabbed her hand with no shame. He led her down a hallway and into the first door with a doctor's plaque hanging on it.

"What are you doing here Ryoma?" A sarcastic voice asked. "You're nerd glasses bothering you even though they aren't prescripted?"

"Shizu-san, I need contacts for this girl." Ryoma stated instead of answering such an obvious answer.

The woman looked up and Alisa was struck at how beautiful she was. She did not look like a doctor in that white lab coat and black dress. Her dress clung to all her curves and though her dress covered her chest nicely, it didn't hide that fact that they were well rounded.

"I've never wore contacts before," Alisa finally spoke up. She kept her eyes on the woman and tried her best not to look away as Ryoma kept telling her to do.

"That is where I can help you," The woman said with a gentle smile. "I'm Oshitari Shizu."

"To- Toyoma Alisa," Alisa said with a quick bow.

"Follow Shizu to the back," Ryoma said with a smile. "Don't forget what I said earlier. After this you and I need a trip to the gym. There will be no more slacking off on yourself."

XxX

**Bar**

Ryoga smiled and made eye contact with the beautiful woman behind the bar serving drinks. She returned the smile after a raise of her brow and approached him. She glided over so smoothly that it didn't even seem as she took any steps to cover that distance. Her long black gown covered her body completely but her back was exposed for all to see.

"What brings mister high and mighty here tonight?" She asked leaning against the counter with a smile to Ryoma. Her dark eyes held a hint of mirth at seeing him.

"Natsumi is as beautiful as ever," Ryoga complimented leaning over to brush a kiss on her cheek.

"You won't get a free drink with a compliment that weak," Natsumi chided.

It could be seen by everyone in the bar that the two of them were quite close despite their banter.

"Where is that flashy guy you're dating tonight?" Natsumi asked with an amused look.

"Unfortunately he's busy making money," Ryoga said with an amused smile right back at her. "He had a late start."

Natsumi's beautiful laugh rang out softly as she leaned closer to Ryoga.

"Bet he jumped down your throat with today's headline right?"

"You know him so well," Ryoga graced her with a smirk.

"What was headline all about anyways?" Natsumi asked with a smile.

"It was called young actress PR makes Top Model Takeuchi from Takeuchi corp. live bait for career move." Ryoga said with an ironic smile now.

"Is that what they call Mr. high and mighty these days?" Natsumi asked.

She was one of the few people who knew Takeuchi R was actually Echizen Ryoga.

"Natsumi-san,"

Natsumi glanced up and her smile widened. Offering her hand to the male that had just greeted her, she allowed him to brush his lips across her knuckles.

"Yukimura-san," Natsumi said in an adoring tone. "This is one of my favorite patrons, Echizen Ryoga. Ryoga darling, Yukimura Seiichi."

Ryoga nodded at the slender male standing beside him and the nod was returned. There was something in the way he smiled at Ryoga that brought a slight chill down his back. He couldn't help but shudder slightly after Natsumi and Yukimura left to get rid of it.

"I feel you," the replacement bartender said with a discreet nod to Ryoga.

"Must be because he has ties to "that" world that we normal folks feel the air of chilly death ne?"

Ryoga nodded in agreement. So the dark side of Tokyo really did exist in the same atmosphere.

XxX

**Few Days Later**

Alisa watched in slight want as her only friend in homeroom opened a candy bar and was going to go to work on it. She swallowed heavily… she knew because she heard herself swallow.

"Did you want half?" The girl asked offering it to Alisa first.

DID SHE!

Alisa reached for it immediately. Her mouth was already open and waiting for the sweet chocolate and-

CAH

Alisa jarred out of her sweet dream and snapped the candy bar back to her friend.

"It's okay Sulia, I don't want it after all." Alisa said turning away from the bar.

Though the girl didn't say anything but take the bar back she knew something was odd about Alisa these days. Today she had caught it too!

She KNEW Alisa wanted that candy bar but the wall freak bum in the corner coughed and all of a sudden Alisa refused her favorite candy bar. She clearly saw the look exchange as well. Was that freak bullying Alisa?

XxX

**After School**

"Did that piece of chocolate almost tempt you into breaking your diet?" Ryoma asked Alisa as they walked the upper hall together.

"Yes," Alisa admitted. "The diet is too much!"

"It's for your own good remember," Ryoma said sternly. "If it's hard now, it'll get easier later remember?"

"Hai," Alisa said though she couldn't mask the sadness in her voice.

"You freak!" A voice echoed in the empty hall.

Both Ryoma and Alisa turned to see a heated looking Sulia down the hall. "Where are you taking Alisa you bully?"

"Me?' Ryoma asked.

"Yes you!" the skinny, tomboyish girl said pushing Alisa behind her. "how dare you bully her into not eating you evil freak."

"Sulia," Alisa tried to explain.

"Interesting," Ryoma said with a smile. He glanced over the girl once more and reviewed what he did know about her. She was in the singing department if he could remember correctly. She was tall, skinny as a stick with little to no curves. She was also outspoken, eats so much people swore her metabolism was a demon and kept her hair in a short A-line cut.

"This is NOT interesting, it's shameful," Sulia denounced.

Ryoma ignored that and pushed both towards the training room. He flipped open his phone and found a certain contact.

Both girls walked in silence trying to hear who he could be calling but all they heard was one line.

"I found you a good feisty one."

Sulia swallowed. Was she about to have her body sold off?

XxX

**Takeuchi Residence**

Ryoma yawned as he opened the door to the apartment. It had been a long day and he was worn out arguing with both girls. He turned the corner only to see the monkey just about to ride his brother raw while facing him at the entryway to the living room.

"Just pretend you didn't see me." Ryoma said not in the least fazed by the scene. He trudged past them to his room.

"Too late ototo, you killed it." Ryoga chuckled seeing Atobe hop off super-fast after seeing Ryoma enter the living room.

"Sumane (Sorry)," Ryoma said though there wasn't a trace of remorse in his tone. He came back out a few minutes later in a different outfit and started back across the living room to leave. Who had been a uniformed student was now a disgruntled, sexy model.

"Not going to even greet me brat?" Atobe asked with a frown as he zipped his pants up.

"You're not worth my breath anymore," Ryoma stated as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked just disheveled enough to turn everybody's head in thought of what was under those clothes and what he could've been doing before.

"Work Ryoma?" Ryoga asked with a lop-sided smirk.

"Aa," Ryoma said through a yawn. "Stupid movie…"

"That stupid movie could buy you another condo in Vegas," Ryoga reminded him.

"I'll think of that as I pose," Ryoma said sarcastically and disappeared behind the corner. A few seconds later both Atobe and Ryoga heard the door shut and lock.

"Why didn't we hear that before?" Atobe asked with a frown.

"Because you were busy moaning and I was busy breathing." Ryoga said with a grin.

XxX

**Elsewhere**

"Well this is a nice bar!" Fuji commented as he took a seat beside Tezuka by the bar where he had been sitting with Sanada and chatting with the sexy looking bartender.

"Thank you," the woman said with a slight smile. A hint of amusement touched her dark eyes making her slightly more welcoming to approach. "I'm very proud of my bar."

"You should be," Fuji commented with a smile of his own.

"What to drink?" The woman asked with a tilt of her head.

"Screwdriver," Fuji said smoothly.

"Got it," Natsumi said with a slight wink and turned to work her magic.

Fuji on the other hand remembered the last time he indulged in vodka with orange juice. He had been deliciously eating a certain model by the name of Takeuchi Ryoma.

A smile made its way across his face as he immersed in the memories. He wondered if he should destroy every girl's dream and reveal the boy was gay and loving it.

* * *

A/N: And THAT sets the tone for more fun to come!


End file.
